


Swimming Romance

by oj2000



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oj2000/pseuds/oj2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Galeniss oneshot of how they could have gotten together. No games, no Peeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Romance

I woke up at dawn, as I do everyday really, and hurried out in the forest where I would meet Gale for our daily hunting trip. While I start to hunt I think of the boy I'm in love with, Gale.  
Gale, just the thought of him brings shivers down my spine. I've been in love with him since I was was fourteen. In three years now. I would never risk telling him, though. If he doesn't feel the same, everything's going to be awkward, it might even ruin our friendship.  
No, the only way I would ever admit that I'm in love with him is if he tells me first.  
But why would he be in love with me? I mean, he's handsome, nice, the best friend you could ever have and, and, I could go on forever! There's no chance in the world that he will ever go out with me. I'm pretty much the opposite of all that. I have a plain seam look, a long, boring black braid and a thin body, after living in starvation in pretty much all my life. But luckily I had developed some curves and breast the last couple of years.

I am in the middle of this kinds of thoughts when I feel a pair of strong arms go around my waist. I shriek in surprise.  
"Hi, Catnip" Gale whispers in my ear and I can almost hear the smile in his voice.  
"Don't so that!"  
"Don't do what?" He asks innocently.  
I roll my eyes at his childish expression.  
"Got something?" I ask him and try to sneak a peak in his game bag.  
"Yeah, three rabbits and four squirrels. What about you?" I count the dead animals laying in my bag.  
"Three of each" I reply.  
"Great, then we have enough for today. So, what about a day of relax?" He ask hopefully.  
"My thoughts exactly! What do you want to do?"  
"We'll, it's a hot day, what about go swimming in the lake that you found?" Gale asks with his face alight with excitement.  
"Good idea!" I exclaim.  
We pack our things and walk deep into the forest. After around two hours of walking we finally arrive at out destination. The sun has been burning while we walked and now both of us are drenched in sweat.  
"I want to swim!" Says Gale. He has already begun undressing himself. I can't help but stare at his muscular chest. He's so beautiful. He catches me staring and flashes me a sly smile. I blush and quickly look away. In the silence that follow I start to undress myself as well. I look up at Gale and sees that both of us are standing there in only our underwear and we're looking at each other. He in only underpants and my in panties and a thin undershirt over my plain white bra. He is staring at me with his mouth agape. Oh, those lips... I blush.  
"Um, I just go in now" Gale says awkwardly and starts to quickly walk to the glistening water, I follow close behind.  
The water's kind of cold but against my burning skin it feels heavenly, I sigh in pleasure. I see Gale slightly gazing at me but when I turn my head to him he quickly looks away and dive deep into the water. I silently swim after him. When he comes up through the water I'm ready to splash a huge amount of water right at his face. He's surprised for a second but then he's splash back.  
"You really think you could win this game?" He asks at the same time as he scoops up water with his large hands.  
"Of course I would, but your hands are so freaking big so they can take the double amount of water that my hands can take. He laughs and after a few seconds I join him.  
But suddenly we stop, we've both realised how close we're standing. His hand lays slightly on my waist and I can feel the heat from his chest. I don't know how but somehow both of us start to lean together and our lips meet in a soft kiss. After a little while we break free. Gale is staring at me with something in the eyes that I can not really place.  
"I've always wanted to do that" he says quietly while putting a strand of wet hair behind my ear.  
"Me too" I say. "I love you" I whisper.  
"I love you too" he answers and then we're crashing back together.


End file.
